Wolfe (Character)
Wolfe (formerly Project M.O.R.O.S.) is BenIsLegit's first character, who will appear in his debut film The Quantum District. The film takes place in a grittier, cyberpunk future. Wolfe serves as the protagonist and main character of the film. Biography Project M.O.R.O.S. was built by the infamous Dr. Grimm in the outskirts of the United States southwest. Constructing him with abilities matched by no other cyborg or droid, M.O.R.O.S. would bring mankind to his knees. However, M.O.R.O.S. eventually developed free will and had no interest in world domination. He killed Dr. Grimm while he slept, took up the name WOLFE, and headed for Nova City to live a new life. After many years, Wolfe discovered Nova City. Though many questioned the safety of having Wolfe in the city, the fear of defying him was greater, and he was given citizenship by the government. After witnessing the city's lack of regard for the poor, dangers of cyborg enhancements, and crime networks operating untouched, Wolfe decided to put his abilities to good use and opened his own private investigation agency. Those living in the "Quantum District" of Nova City often come to Wolfe as they are too poor for government intervention. Despite wanting to lay low, Wolfe is often forced to confront cyborgs involved with the mob since the police aren't strong enough to handle them nor care enough to. Because of this, people of the Quantum District not only see Wolfe as a detective, but as their sheriff. Wolfe reluctantly fulfills this role, but he's not happy about it. TBA Appearances The Quantum District was originally planned to be the first film of a trilogy, but BenIsLegit retired and cancelled all of his projects. Lore is still occasionally written on the FOXHOUND wiki. Significance Humans are living comfortably and there's no threat of extraterrestrial annihilation anymore. Dr. Grimm is dead and the U.A.G. stands united. Despite that and living in a time of peace, the city is worse than ever. Wolfe is meant to raise a question of whether or not absolute, God-like powers is enough to save humanity from itself. Wolfe has no interest in ruling and forcing lives of serenity. He wants to help people in the Quantum District live better lives, but it has to be on their own accord. It has to be their choice. Can someone like Wolfe, with all his abilities, make a difference on human nature? Trivia *Wolfe's body is built off of an alien metallic alloy retrieved from an invasion that occurred 200 years earlier. This historic event is still extremely influential and was inspired by the Invasion of Earth from The Dark Knight: Apocalypse, but the outcome in this universe was much more devastating. *Wolfe smokes old, illegal cigarettes. He does this to weaken his systems internally. *Wolfe's eyes never close. *Dr. Grimm originally built Wolfe to look menacing and powerful. Since Wolfe can mold his body, detach parts of himself and control them, and controls his eye colors, Wolfe constantly focuses on keeping his body human-like. If he were to stop focusing for just a second, his body would return to his M.O.R.O.S. form, thus breaking the pact he made with the U.A.G. council. Graffiti is often made to resemble Wolfe's former appearance on the streets and became an aesthetic artform for teenagers. This upsets older generation folks since it wasn't too long ago they were witness to his tyranny. *Wolfe must meet with the U.A.G. council once a week and claim he's under complete subjugation of the government and is overpowered. This test is televised to the entirety of Nova City. Is Wolfe being truthful? Probably not. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists